Waterloo Road A new year
by blonde-beauty1991
Summary: A new studnt joins Waterloo road, she cathes the eye of certain students and teachers.
1. Chapter 1

Tom pulled up into the sea of black, red and yellow. Beeping, signalling the students to move out of his way as he tried to get to the parking lot. The students filled into the hall for the termly welcome back speech. The new girls sat nervously at the front not daring to even whisper to the person sitting next to them, while the older ones shouted and threw things across the hall completely defiant of the rules and school authority. A plain black car pulled up outside the school, a girl stepped out who looked like she was much too old to be at school, she looked at least 21. She was wearing a black skirt which barely skimmed her thighs paired with long black socks and small black heels, she had a white shirt that buttoned up just enough to be decent and a tie with a tight black jumper over the top. She had long blonde hair that curled elegantly down her shoulders, she had big blue eyes framed with eyeliner and mascara. She walked into reception and waited for the Head to come for a meeting. The bell went and the hall doors flew open releasing the school onto the unsuspecting newcomer. The girls gave her dirty looks while the boys shouted chat up lines to her, the seats on either side of her soon became occupied

"So what brings you here?" Asked a boy next to her

"Fancy coming to mine tonight?" Asked a boy in front of her

"Oi shove off Bolton, she don't want to go out with you"

"How would you know Kelly, don't think she's interested in boys?" The boy next to her stood up and pushed Bolton across the corridor just as the teachers filled out.

"Hey you two! Cooler now!" Shouted a man in his late forties as he escorted the two now angry looking boys down yet another corridor. The teachers looked at the new girl with interest as the milled to their respective classrooms, until only one was left.

"Hi, I'm Rachael Mason, the head teacher you must be Annabelle Lee"

"Just Anna for short Miss" She said with a smile. She followed the teacher into her office and after she signed some forms, and received her timetable Rachael walked to her to her first lesson. English.

"Mr Clarkson. This is Anna, she'll be joining the class, can I see you outside?" Anna walked in, smiled at Tom and took the only spare seat available, in the front row in the corner.

"Rachael, it's too late in the year to be adding in new students now" Tom said with his arms crossed slightly annoyed at her

"Tom listen, she's brilliant. She's taking 6 A levels here, and she's up to speed with everything, she was originally home schooled before she persuaded her parents to move her into mainstream"

"You owe me Rachael" He said with a sigh and walked back to the room. An hour later the bell went and Anna pulled out her timetable, Second period English language with Mr Clarkson.

"You know" He said, walking towards her and leaning back against the desk in front of her "It's customary here to leave the lesson when the bell goes" He smiled

"O, I would, but… erm… I have you for English next… I think" she replied blushing slightly, he took the timetable from her and furrowed his brow

"Jesus, are you a genius or something?" He asked her smiling "All these subjects, my Chlo has trouble with just the 3"

"O, you have a daughter? You don't look old enough"

"No, Step"

"Married?"

"No"

O, o…k" She replied, a look of confusion covering her beautiful feature's

"Long story, I was engaged to their mother, but she died last year, so now I look after the girls. The oldest, Mikka, She's at university now" He told her, evidently proud of their accomplishments

"O, I'm sorry Mr Clarkson, you're a good man, I know a lot of people who wouldn't do that" She told him with sincerity

"Anna, That's very nice of you to say. Thank you" He said with a smile and glint in his eye. The two swapped small talk, he asked about her previous learning, and what she thought of the school, and he told her about his daughter, who was in her year. The class filed in including the 2 boys from earlier, each shoving each other out the way for the seat next to her. Bolton won and looked pretty pleased with himself, before the other one, called Kelly picked up and chair and sat in front of her.

"Hey, Earl. Get out of my classroom!" Shouted Tom

"Chill out sir, just getting to know the new girl" He said with a malicious glint in his eye

"You shouldn't be doing that" Said a girl from the back "Your with Maxine"

"Shut up Janeece" shouted Earl

"Kelly!" Yelled Tom "Out!" He dropped his head and picked up his bag

"Later gorgeous" He whispered in her ear as he lent over

"Now!" He slammed the door behind Earl and got on with the rest of lesson. Throughout the lesson Bolton had been trying to chat her up like crazy, but she really wasn't interested, the other boys had been eyeing her up but hadn't said anything, she took this to mean that Bolton and Earl were the popular guys, or everyone else was scared at them. She knew the history of the school, stabbings, shootings, fires. This place had had them all. She liked Tom, he was ruggedly good looking, his hair sticking up slightly and day old stubble on his face, his shirt sleeves were rolled up showing his toned forearms.

"Ok, you can go" Anna packed up her things and walked towards the door with Bolton hot on her tail, Tom reached out to hold her arm back, as his hand touched hers she felt a jolt go through her, she jumped slightly

"Anna, can you stay behind for a minute" She nodded her head and walked with him to his desk, Bolton lingered by the door. "Bolton, I don't bite, she doesn't need a bodyguard. Miss Korehi's looking for you"

"Man, she always is" He said as he slouched out the room looking back towards Anna

"I… I wanted to warn you about Mr Kelly" He said quickly

"That's very unprofessional of you sir" He sighed and looked down, don't worry I'm only kidding she said laying her hand on his arm, he looked open just as the door swung open to reveal Chlo

"Tom, I've been looking all o…" She stopped and stared at this new student, with her hand on tom, he looked down and quickly moved his arm out from underneath her hand

"Ah Chlo. I was just warning Anna here about Mr Kelly" She nodded in agreement

"Yeah, not that you would. He's with Max, and a year 11" She said turning up her nose

"Well Chlo, this is Anna, She's new. Thought you could show her around, you know help her settle in?" He asked her hopefully

"Yeah sure." She said with a smile, I was just going to the common room" The two girls left talking to each other and Tom practically ran to the toilets. He ran a sink of cold water and shoved it over his face sighing.

"That bad eh?" Said Eddie, coming into the room

"O… just had to argue Kelly out of my classroom"

"He's not in your class Tom" Said Eddie, slightly confused

"Yeah I know" He replied "But that new girl Anna is"

"Ahhh" He marvelled as if it all made sense "Young love ey" He said as Tom walked out. This wasn't the reason Tom just threw freezing cold water over his face. It was the new girl, she was perfectly beautiful, she was intelligent, funny, drop dead gorgeous and friendly, the minute he saw her he knew he was attracted to her. Why did she have to be his student? He slowly walked to the staff room and slumped into a corner making himself a large black coffee.

Chlo guided Anna to the common room, they chatted about their subjects and Chlo advised on Anna on the tough teachers and the lenient ones, on the people to avoid and the ones to chat to. Along the way they were the target of a few cat calls until a boy showed up and slung his arm around Chlo

"This is Donte my… fiancé" She said with a smile

"Wow, your engaged, but your so young" Anna said amazed at the fact

"Well we're married" Explained Donte "But we want to do it again, proper" Donte pushed open the door and held it for the girls, people stared as they watched Chlo take the new girl to where her group sat. She was greeted by Janeece, the girl from English, and then Maxine, Earl's girlfriend. She was quite off with Anna, probably because of Janeece told her about Earl's fascination with Anna, even though Ana wasn't interested. Then there was Bolton, and the head boy and girl. Flick and Marley. They all seemed quite nice even if Janeece gave her bitchy looks every time Bolton hot on her, and Maxine was still acting quite frosty with her, it looked like she had found her place.


	2. Chapter 2

2 months had passed and it was coming up to the Christmas break. She had settled in well despite her parents trying to get her to leave, and Earl Kelly still trying it on with her. She was excelling in her subjects had become quite popular. Her and Chlo had become fast friends and she seemed to spend most of her time when not at school, at Chlo's. She slept round practically every Friday and normally Chlo stayed at Anna's on Saturdays. During the week Chlo split her time between Donte and Anna much to Tom's dismay, he was more in lust with her than he had been to begin with, seeing her at his house was sometimes too much to bear he just wanted to throw her against whichever surface she happened to be near and devour her body, but he couldn't. He loved everything about her, her aptitude at English and love of reading was something new to him. Chlo and Mikka hadn't been interested in picking up some reading material unless it had celebrities on the cover, but Anna loved all the classics, and some of the more modern novels as well. It was a Saturday morning and Tom was sitting at the kitchen table a large black coffee in his reach and the newspaper in his hands. He never slept well when Anna was staying over, he can never get over the fact that Anna was only a wall away from him, he got out his paper work and began marking papers, maybe this would pass the time till she leaves and then they can get on as normal. It was 8:00 in the morning and Anna had just woken up, her head started to throb and she recalled the night before, she swallowed and tasted the foul taste of last nights alcohol. She wasn't expecting to stay at Chlo's but the party had gone on so late and she'd drunk too much and Chlo's house was in walking distance. They fell through the door at about 4 and then gone straight to bed, Chlo had the sense to throw Anna one of Tom's shirts to sleep in and then they both collapsed onto her bed.

"Chlo… Chlo" She said into her ear

"mm.. Asleep." She answered, Anna shrugged and creaked open the door and went downstairs, the shirt she was wearing slipped off one shoulder and came about half way down her thighs, she slowly crept downstairs, not wanting to wake Mr Clarkson and went into the kitchen to make some Tea. She came round the corner and jumped at his presence, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since he heard the stairs creak and saw her come down. His shirt looked amazing on her, he could see her long neck and wanted nothing more than to push her against the wall and kiss the spot where her neck joined her shoulder, he wanted to slide his hand up the length of her thigh and under the shirt. He wanted to make her moan, make her beg him to take her. He snapped out of these thought when he felt his body responding to the fantasy playing out in his head.

"God Mr Clarkson, you scared me. Sorry, I didn't know you'd be up" He shook his head to signal it was ok and got up to turn the kettle on, she was there so much he knew the morning routine off by heart, come downstairs, have some tea, milk two sugars. Get changed then have breakfast mid morning. She returned from the fridge with the milk and stood by the counter waiting for the kettle. He took a second look at her

"Your wearing my shirt?" He asked bemused

"O" She said looking down and going a bit red "Yeah, I wasn't meant to be staying here so I didn't bring anything, last night it was the first thing Chlo found. I'm sorry, I'll go change" She said rushed, as she went to leave the room.

"No, no. It's fine I was just wondering" He said with a smile

"Thanks Mr Clarkson" She said

"Tom. Call me Tom" She sat down with her tea and looked over at what he was doing, grading essays. She got up to put her cup away and on the way back peeked over his shoulder, she saw her name poking out of the "marked" pile and leaned over to see.

"What are you doing" He asked her, not even having to look up, she was so close he could feel her body heat

"Nothing" she told him, telling a blind lie as her hand crept round to steal the paper.

"No you don't" He said with a laugh as he stole it back from her, you'll get it on Monday like everyone else, she snatched it out of his hand and went to run upstairs with a cheeky grin on her face, nearly out of the kitchen he grabbed her wrist and spun her round her back collided with the wall, and she was in the exact position that Tom was imagining just a few minutes ago, his hand stayed on her wrist and the other was on the other side of her, bracing himself from not falling on her as she suddenly stopped. The sexual tension could be cut with knife, her other hand, the one not clutching the essay, moved from her side to the hem of his T-Shirt, he couldn't help but stare at her lips, he leaned in slightly dropping his hand to rest on her exposed thigh she looked up at him slipping out her tongue to lick her lips. He gritted his teeth and punched the wall before grabbing his keys and running out the house and slamming the door. Chlo was standing at the top of he stairs and came running down them

"What happened?" She asked looking really confused

"I… wanted to see my grade" she said lying. Chlo burst out laughing and shook her head

"What?" Asked Anna

"Nothing, I just think it's really funny that he gets so stressed about the stupidest things" The two girls went upstairs and started on their homework. A couple of hours later they heard the door again and Anna got her stuff together

"Sorry Chlo, I really have to be off, my mum will be wondering where I am, your coming over tonight right?" she asked at her bedroom door

"Yeah sure" She said goodbye and went downstairs, she saw Tom sitting with his head in his hands resting on the table.

"Tom… are you okay?" She asked him, standing hesitantly at the door

"I'm…"He looked up at her and swallowed hard "Fine" He said after a quick pause.

"Well, I'm off now. Thanks for letting me stay Tom" She opened the door when he called after her

"Wait, Anna. Do you want a lift?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. I'll get the bus"

"Don't be silly" he told her grabbing his keys "I'll drive you" He called up to Chlo and went to the car. The drive was awkward and they stayed silent for the most part. He parked round the corner to her house, it was a bit far out compared to where most of the students lived. Her house was big, he knew her parents had quite respectable jobs and earned quite a bit, they wanted to keep her sheltered. He got out the car with her and walked her to her house, jus before they got there she suddenly stopped.

"Thanks Tom, for the drive"

"O.." he swallowed "No, problem" She moved her hand slightly so it was on the other side of his and entwined their fingers together. He stood still and stared down then up at her, they knew the attraction was mutual. She let go soon after but the Tom could still feel the warmth of her hand in his.

After dropping her home he jus sat in the car for a while, thinking. He couldn't afford to be around her, he knew he couldn't it was too risky. He loved his job, and she was his daughters best friend, but he couldn't control himself around her, close proximity with Anna and he reverted back into a teenage boy.


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday at school, he avoided her as best he could, she took the hint and didn't bother him, even in her lessons with him. He was quite upset, she didn't talk to him at all, wouldn't answer any of the questions and did her work in silence, as soon as the bell went she packed up her stuff and quickly waited for Max and Janeece before walking out. Safety in numbers she thought. After a few days of this he'd reached his breaking point, he was at his wits end. Grumpy at home, grumpy at work, he must have seemed he was on some kind of male PMS. After class on Wednesday he called her back, she pulled on Janeece's hand to stay with her. Tom looked up and realised they weren't alone. She rolled her eyes and told Janeece shed meet her in the common room.

"So Mr Clarkson, what can I do for you?" What can't you do for me Tom thought in his head before quickly shaking these from his mind.

"Talk to me" He said, his eyes pleading

"Why?" She asked him "You ignore me, but want me to talk to you. Tom you don't make sense" She sighed slouching onto the desk in front of him, he got up and sat on his own desk, closer to her

"Sorry, I'm confused… I don't know what to do" He told her, she stood up and sighed, she moved closer to him and looked around.

"Neither do I" She told him, taking his hand in hers, he didn't try to take it away. Just held it. "When you figure it out tell me yeah" She gave his hand a final squeeze and left.

The next week Anna had been staying late at school, making the most of the new gym that had been installed over the Christmas holidays. Unfortunately Earl Kelly had also been making the most of the resources, every day he hit on her, tried to get her to go out with him. Never in front of Max, if Max was there then he wouldn't give her a second glance.

It was about 4:00pm and Anna had been on the treadmill for the best part of an hour, she showered and got changed, the sun was starting to go down and she wanted to get back before if got dark. She was walking through the school and most people had gone home, there were quite a few teachers in their rooms and the football team were out on the field practicing. Earl appeared by her side

"I've got a free house, why don't you come over and have a few drinks"

"No thanks" She said without even looking at him

"Why not?" He asked

"Urm, you have a girlfriend why don't you invite her round for a few drinks" She said getting a bit annoyed at him. Maxine as a nice girl and deserved better

"No thanks, I'd rather have you. What do you say?" He smiled and placed his arm in front of her to stop her from moving.

"No. Earl let me go" She said, trying to move his arm.

"I don't think so" He said " I think you like me, your just playing hard to get" HE crushed his body against hers and tried to kiss her, one hand holding her in place and the other at her waist. She struggled against him turning her head away.

"I mean it Earl!" He refused to stop "Get off of me!" She shouted. Tom was walking back from the staff room to his when he heard raised voices he turned into the corridor and what he saw made his blood boil. He ran up to them, put his hand on the back of Earl's jacket and pulled, he went flying to the other side of the corridor he pulled him up and slammed him against the wall, his forearm across Earl's neck and his right hand clenched into a fist inches away from his face. Anna ran off crying in the opposite direction.

"Give me one fucking reason why not?" He spat at him

"Go on. Loose your job" Earl said with a sneer. Tom shoved him against the wall and dropped his fist

"Get the hell out of my sight Kelly. NOW!" He shouted. Earl grabbed his stuff and walked out of the school, when Tom was sure he was gone he went looking for Anna, he checked the surrounding classrooms, common room and even toilets before going to his classroom, when she wasn't there he could only think of one place that she could be, he entered his office. Head of pastoral care. The light's were off but he could still make out her shape curled up in his chair, he turned on the lamp near the door, illuminating the room in a dim glow.

"Anna" He asked, trying to control his emotions, he heard her sniffling, and took that as an ok to go in. He knelt down in front of her and took her hand in his and squeezed. It killed him to think of anyone hurting her, she looked up at him with a tear in her eye. She slid of the chair and onto the floor to join him.

"You saved me" She said after a few moments of just sitting there

"What?" He asked, lost in his own thought of what he wanted to do to Kelly next time he saw him

"You pulled him off me, when he was coming onto me. Thank you Tom" She looked up at him, with tears still coming down her face, he reached up his hand, using his thumb to wipe them away, she leaned into him millimetres away from his lips, waiting for him to make the next move. Thinking of how close she came to being hurt he didn't think twice. He leant the rest of the way, letting their lips make contact for the first time, she let her hands go round his neck and tangle into his hair as he pulled her so she was sitting on his lap, his tongue traced her lips as she opened them and he slipped his tongue into her mouth caressing her tongue with his, as he deepened the kiss she moved her position so she was straddling his lap, his hands moved down to her waist as he held her to him, pushing her against his frame. His lips moved down the side of her cheek and neck until he reached the point where her neck and shoulder joined

"Hmm, Tom" She moaned as she felt the hardness in his trousers pushing against her. Her voice snapped him out of his daze and he sprang back from her. Looking her in the face.

"Sorry" He held her hands and pulled her up "Anna, I'm so sorry" He said, and walked swiftly out the room. Anna just stood there kind of confused until Miss Haydock her French teacher walked past.

"Anna love, What's wrong?" Her head shot up

"O, Nothing Miss I…erm…"

"If your looking for Mr Clarkson, he went that way" She said gesturing to the way she had just come "He looks quite angry though. I'd leave it if it's not important"

"No, it can wait, It was the homework" She lied and ran out the room. Tom was sitting in his care, his mind going a mile a minute. He'd kissed her what the hell was he thinking, Kelly had tried to hurt her. His knuckles went white because he was gripping the steering wheel so hard. She kissed him back, she moaned his name in pleasure, that thought alone could make him come. He drove home and went straight to bed, not to sleep, he lay there long into the night thinking about her.

The next few days dragged on, when Anna stayed at Chlo's Tom made himself scarce and at school he had as little contact with her as possible and always surrounded by people. After a week she'd had enough, she waited in the car park for Tom to arrive he got out of the car talking animatedly to Chlo, but as soon as he saw Anna he stopped and mumbled an excuse about a Pastoral meeting.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Anna as they walked towards the school

"I don't know he's been really distant lately, there's something bothering him, I haven't seen him like this since… well since my mum died. He spends so much time on his own, just thinking. It's love I know it is" She answered. Anna was stumped by this insight, she knew he fancied her but love, she would have never though it. Armed with this information she decided to make a stand.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day she wore her uniform in a way that she was sure would have her sent home, it sent the boys into a state of cardiac arrest, he short black pleated skirt showed off more of her tanned legs and her thigh high socks set them off perfectly, she was wearing her tie as a belt and it hung down almost the same length as her skirt, her white shirt was teamed with a plunge bra which made for impressive cleavage and her black hoodie made her look even slimmer than she already did, when she walked into her English lesson Tom did a double take he couldn't take his eyes off her, well certain parts of her. Not much more could be said for the boys who did not pay an ounce of attention to him all day. The bell rang and everyone left, she was the only student in both classes and Tom could have kicked himself when he realised this was the day that he had given the class for private study.

"Private study you know" He said from his desk not looking up

"I know Mr Clarkson" She said getting up and walking towards him, she leaned down so when he looked up her chest was at his eye level. He was speechless "What's wrong with staying here?" He mumbled something incoherent about needing to get on with work, she returned to her desk leaning over so her skirt rode up even higher, he gulped, trying to suppress the images in his head. Why was she doing this to him. She picked up her bag and went to walk out the door, when in a flash Tom was by her side his arm placed in front of her so she couldn't go anywhere, she looked up at him and his eyes were dark, darker than normal. She turned so she was facing him, her eyebrow raised as if testing him. He braced his other hand on her other side and leaned in close. Sending shivers down her spine.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked her, a sense of urgency in his voice

"Your taking notice of me now" She said, as she moved on arm from her side and trailed it up Tom's tie "Aren't you Mr Clarkson?" He knew what she was doing, and it was working, he was only a man, he couldn't resist. He smashed his mouth onto hers and before even asking her for permission he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her hands went to his neck pulling him closer and his dropped to his side one went to her waist while the other trailed up her bare leg, she raised it and went to wrap it around his waist but he suddenly pulled away. She looked at him with a confused expression on her face he took a set of keys out of his pocket and locked his door, closing the blind, then he turned his attention to her. He was too far gone to stop, his body just wouldn't listen. He walked back to her and took her hand leading her to a cabinet at the back of the class, he pushed her back onto it holding her legs with his hands and pulling her right to edge, legs spread so he could stand between them, he went back to kissing her while his hands massaged their way up her legs till he reached the hem of her skirt. He looked her right in the eye. A silent question asking if he could. If she would let him express his desire for her, his erection was painfully pressing against his trousers. She looked at him and without saying anything unlatched her hands from around his neck, her eyes never leaving his, her hands glided down his body and stopped at his belt, her nimble fingers worked at the belt for a few seconds until it was undone. He took this as he answer and pushed her skirt up further, she undid his zip and freed him. He pushed aside her flimsy underwear and trusted right into her, she bit into his exposed shoulder to stop herself from screaming out. He felt so good inside her, picking up his rhythmic pace kissing down her neck as he listened to her moans of pleasure.

"Tommm" she whispered into his ear, her voice was sending him over the edge as she came to her orgasm her nails dug into his back and she bit her lip to stop her from giving them away. This alone was driving him crazy. She was whispering into his ear, all the things she wanted to do to him behind closed doors. He spasamed inside of her and spoke her name as he came, holding her close and kissing her forehead.

"I love you Anna" He said after he made himself decent again.

"I know Tom" She told him standing in his arms, they where wrapped protectively around her as she rested her head into his chest "I love you Tom" They stood there for a while like that, until he discreetly unlocked the door, blind still drawn, and sat back down at his desk, she went to hers and got her essay on it, starting work only to look up after a few minutes

"Why are you staring at me Tom?" She asked mater of factly

"Your beautiful" He said, looking at her transfixed "Your absolutely beautiful" She blushed a deep shade of red and looked down

"Your sweet Tom" He got up and went to sit on the edge of her desk, taking her hand and kissing it ever so gently covering it in his own. "What do we do now? I can't stay over anymore, I won't be able to knowing your only a wall away Tom. And here?" She said looking around at her surroundings and up into Tom's loving eyes "what if we get caught, you could loose your job, your licence. Everything. I couldn't let that happen to you Tom"

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine ok?"

For the next month they carried on in secret. Everyone could tell there was something up with them but naturally no one ever suspected they had something to do with one another. Tom was more upbeat Chlo had noticed and had spent hours quizzing him about his new love interest, to which he refused to even say weather she existed or not. She spent equal time quizzing Anna on hers, but to no avail.

"Tom, you've been so different over the last month" Noted Jasmine who was sitting

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" He asked with his dazzling trademark grin

"Your so happy!" She said "not that you were depressed before but you know" She added quickly backtracking.

"O, I do… interesting" He replied

"Anything you want to spill?" She asked him eagerly moving forward on her seat. They where interrupted by a memorable blonde walking through the door. Everyone stared at her as she made her way towards the kettle, obviously pleased that she was centre of attention

"Shit!" Swore Tom under his breath.

"What?" Asked Jasmine obviously oblivious to anything going on around her, but then she was new.


End file.
